


Pushing Buttons

by PhantomBlue



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, LEWD, Self-Indulgent, i guess, king dice is an asshole pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomBlue/pseuds/PhantomBlue
Summary: I had been searching for writing prompts for ideas but this was NOT what I had in mind how tf did this happen





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> I had been searching for writing prompts for ideas but this was NOT what I had in mind how tf did this happen

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“That. Stop THAT.”

King’s grin grew wider as he continued stroking on ___’s knee, the ministrations tickling her. She swatted his hand but that did nothing to deter him. Not in the slightest.

“I’m not doin’ anythin’ bad.” He leaned in closer, “…not yet, anyway~.”

___ scoffed, trying to jerk her leg away but he stuck to her like glue. He laughed. He did oh so love making her squirm; she was easy to rile up and fluster, especially in public. He loves to test and see just how much he can push those buttons of hers. She crossed her arms and huffed, her face hot as she tried not to look him or anyone else in the eye. Lord knows people were stealing glances at the two of them and your banter.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“I’m on break.” King’s arm wrapped around her shoulders, casually. ”And I already had something to eat, so don’t you worry yourself ‘bout that.”

His grin grew, devilishly so she noticed in the corner of her eye; if she didn’t know any better she’d have thought that he was the devil himself leering down at her. She didn’t like that look in his eye.

“Though,” he began, coyly. “If you really wanted to, you could always treat me to something to eat before I go…”

She squinted at him. But before she could inquire he leaned in close to her ear; his hand trailing tantalizingly slow, going further and further up her leg the more he murmured warm breath into her ear. Her eyes shot open wide when it finally clicked. Face fiery red, ___ promptly elbowed him in the rib with an offended squeal, everyone turning sharply at the sound of King’s laughter.


End file.
